i am the best
by shirocchin
Summary: Ketika Bakugou dan Todoroki berdebat mengenai siapa yang paling hebat dan pantas menjadi sosok seme bagi Midoriya./"Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih, Deku?" Bakugou terlihat tidak sabar./"Lain cerita jika Midoriya memilih threesome. Tapi aku tak sudi berbagi,"imbuh Todoroki./ [tododeku/katsudeku/harem!deku]


**I AM THE BEST**

 **Warnings : probably ooc, harem!izuku, homo, segala ketidakmasuk akalan di fanfic ini tolong diiyakan saja wwww**

* * *

"Jadi—ngg, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku? Aku tak bisa berlama-lama, hari sudah semakin sore dan ibuku—"

"BERISIK, DEKU- _TEME_!"

Midoriya Izuku berjengit kaget mendengar suara marah-marah Bakugou Katsuki. Todoroki Shouto yang berdiri tegap bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangan terlipat menghela napas panjang. Izuku meliriknya, meminta penjelasan. Ia hampir meninggalkan sekolah ketika Sero Hanta dengan suara lantang memanggil namanya, berkata bahwa Todoroki dan Bakugou menunggu di atap sekolah. Sepasang alis Izuku bertaut heran, untuk apa mereka menunggunya? Imajinasi macam-macam mulai berkecamuk di kepalanya. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk, namun Izuku segera menepisnya. Todoroki bukan tipe jahil yang gemar menyakiti sesama, kalau Bakugou mungkin saja.

"Midoriya, maaf memanggilmu tiba-tiba. Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Tak ada siapa pun di atap sekolah selain mereka bertiga. Hembusan angin musim panas mengibarkan helaian merah putih yang membingkai wajah tampan Todoroki. Jujur saja, bukan hanya para gadis yang berpikir bahwa Todoroki Shouto itu tampan. Izuku pun berpikir demikian. Bekas luka siraman air panas di sisi matanya tak mengurangi aura rupawan pemuda pemilik quirk ganda.

"Brengsek, manusia setengah sialan! Aku dulu yang bicara. _Naa_ , Deku. Siapa yang lebih hebat di antara kami berdua, hah? Aku atau si manusia datar?" Bakugou berteriak di depan wajah Izuku.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kalau bicara soal siapa yang lebih hebat tentu saja—"

"HAH! SUDAH KUDUGA! Aku lebih hebat darimu, _hanbun-yaro_!"

"Dia belum menjawabnya, _konoyarou_." Todoroki merasa kesal dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata kasar.

Izuku sungguh tak mengerti fenomena macam apa yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini. Mengapa mendadak dua murid terkuat di kelas menariknya dalam perdebatan yang tak jelas. Pemuda yang lebih kecil menempel pada tembok, dua tubuh yang lebih tinggi mengapitnya seolah-olah membentuk kurungan imajiner. Jantung Izuku berdetak tak wajar ketika dua pasang mata berbeda warna memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Semua juga tahu kalian berdua yang terkuat di kelas,"ujar Izuku dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"APA? Kau ingin bilang kalau aku lebih lemah dari si _hanbun-yaro_? JANGAN BERCANDA!" Bakugou berteriak gusar.

"Midoriya, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Aku ingin jawaban jujur—diam dulu Bakugou!"

Kali ini Todoroki pun ikut berteriak. Izuku hampir mendadak tuli menerima teriakan bertubi-tubi.

Bakugou membuang muka, kedua sudut bibirnya tertekuk."Brengsek."

Izuku menelan ludah susah payah. Apa yang ia pikirkan tentang sosok Todoroki Shouto?

"Katakan apa pun, aku janji tidak akan tersinggung,"Todoroki tersenyum tipis, membuat raut wajah Bakugou semakin tertekuk murka.

"Ngg—menurutku, Todoroki- _kun_ orang yang sangat hebat dan keren. Meski awalnya kau bersikap dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan karena jarang tersenyum dan berbaur dengan yang lain, tapi aku yakin Todoroki- _kun_ sebenarnya orang yang baik." Izuku terkekeh dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah. Bakugou nyaris meledak saat itu juga tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga.

Pemuda pewaris _quirk one for all_ itu melanjutkan,"Sesaat aku berpikir bahwa Todoroki- _kun_ kesepian, tak banyak bicara sehingga aku tak tahu apa isi kepala Todoroki- _kun_. Ketika kau menceritakan soal keluargamu, soal Endeavour, tentang ambisimu untuk mengalahkanku, entah kenapa aku sedikit lega meski tidak menyangka. Maaf, aku tak banyak membantu saat itu. Pertarungan kita di festival olahraga beberapa waktu lalu... _yappari_ Todoroki- _kun_ memang hebat."

Izuku tanpa sadar memasang senyum lebar membuat jantung Todoroki berdegup menggila.

"Jadi intinya, aku orang yang baik dan lembut?" Todoroki bertanya dengan suara rendah yang menggelitik telinga Izuku. Pemuda hijau itu mengangguk.

"Asal kau tahu saja Midoriya, aku juga bisa kasar dan ganas—"

" _URUSAI, HANBUN-YARO_! SEKARANG GILIRANKU. _NAA_ , DEKU! Bagaimana denganku? Kalau kau bicara yang jelek-jelek aku akan membunuhmu."

 _Hiiiii_! Izuku bergidik. Bakugou menyuruhnya untuk tidak membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentangnya, sangat tidak masuk akal. Apa mungkinkah ini saatnya? Izuku bisa mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun menjadi teman—atau mungkin rival Bakugou. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Kacchan—aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih TK, kurasa kau sudah sadar bagaimana penilaianku terhadapmu. Kau manusia brengsek dan paling kasar yang pernah kutemui—hiii!" Izuku berpindah posisi, ia berlindung di belakang tubuh tegap Todoroki saat Bakugou menunjukkan ekspresi ingin mengamuk dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Heh." Todoroki menyeringai.

"T-tapi.." Izuku menyentuh ujung seragam milik pemuda _quirk_ ganda, meremasnya kuat dan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada sungguh-sungguh,"Kacchan adalah pahlawan paling keren, aku mengagumi dirimu sejak lama. Diam-diam mengamatimu, betapa hebatnya _quirk_ ledakan milikmu. Kau menumbangkan dua anak yang lebih tua, wajahmu babak belur tapi kau selalu berkata ' _yang menang adalah yang berdiri paling akhir_ '. _Sugoi yo_."

Bakugou mendengus. Todoroki terdiam.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih, Deku?" Bakugou terlihat tidak sabar.

"Maksud Bakugou, siapa yang paling pantas menjadi _seme_?" Todoroki menambahkan.

Izuku kejang di tempat." _SEME_? A-APA MAKSUDNYA?"

Tolong jelaskan, sesungguhnya ke mana arah pembicaraan absurd ini?

"Kau tak mungkin bisa bertahan melawan dua _seme_ sekaligus. Kau itu rapuh tahu, Deku- _teme_."

"Lain cerita jika Midoriya memilih _threesome_. Tapi aku tak sudi berbagi,"imbuh Todoroki dengan wajah datar.

"APA? Kau pikir kau bisa memuaskan si brengsek Deku, hah?" Bakugou hampir kehilangan kendali, bicaranya jadi ngawur bin ngelantur.

"Aku bisa membuatnya _panas dingin_ karena sentuhanku. Katakan padaku, Midoriya. Apa kau ingin melihat sisi liarku?" Todoroki mendorong tubuh kecil si pemuda hijau hingga punggungnya terbentur tembok keras.

"Aku bisa membuat Deku _meledak_ karena sensasi panas milikku, _hanbun-yaro_. Kau manusia minim pengalaman lebih baik menyerah saja." Bakugou mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Izuku yang bebas.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kemampuanmu yang setara bocah SD. Aku yakin milikmu tak lebih besar dari kepalan tanganmu." Ucapan vulgar Todoroki membuat Bakugou murka.

"KAU! Barang kecilmu di bawah sana pasti membeku! Mana puas Deku dimasuki es lilin HAHAHAHA!"

" _Temeeee_ —" Todoroki bersiap mengeluarkan quirk andalannya.

"Kau menantangku? Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita buktikan siapa yang—WOI DEKU! Perhatikan baik-baik duel—WOI!"

Izuku yang sejak tadi terdiam ternyata berbusa di tempat mendengar perdebatan kotor kedua rekan sekelasnya. Ia tak percaya bahkan Todoroki yang kalem dan selalu berhati-hati dalam bicara bisa mengeluarkan kalimat tak senonoh. Apa yang terjadi sih? Izuku sungguh tidak peka.

"— _ossu_! Sedang apa kalian? Di mana Midoriya Izuku?"

Suara asing menginterupsi dua anak manusia yang tengah bersitegang. Sosok pemuda bersurai ungu muncul dari balik pintu dengan seringai menyebalkan. Hitoshi Shinsou mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah terbengong, mencoba mencerna fenomena barusan.

"Midoriya, aku mencarimu. Bisa ke mari sebentar?" Shinsou bertanya—lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Ehh—Shinsou- _kun_?"

"HAA? Siapa kau rambut ungu sialan? Jangan coba-coba mengambil Deku—WOI DEKU- _TEME_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Bakugou menjerit saat melihat Izuku meninggalkan posisinya dan berjalan menghampiri Shinsou.

"Brengsek, dia si pemilik _quirk_ cuci otak yang pernah melawan Midoriya di festival olahraga. Kemungkinan besar dia mengaktifkan _quirk_ -nya. Sialan." Todoroki bersiap mengejar Izuku yang perlahan semakin menjauh.

" _Bye_ , manusia tak berguna." Shinsou merangkul pundak Izuku penuh kemenangan.

"Kembalikan woy!"

Di saat Bakugou melampiaskan kemarahan dengan cara yang meledak-ledak, Todoroki mencoba merenung. Ia pikir saingannya untuk mendapatkan Midoriya hanyalah Bakugou seorang, namun ia salah besar. Sejak festival olahraga usai, ia memang beberapa kali memergoki Shinsou datang ke kelas mereka mencari Midoriya.

Izuku yang menjadi objek rebutan para seme masih terbengong dengan sepasang mata kosong karena _quirk_ pencuci otak milik Shinsou masih aktif.

Andai saja mereka bertiga tahu, bahwa di suatu tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui, tersembunyi di balik deretan gedung-gedung tinggi, sosok pemuda berambut biru berantakan tengah mengelus dan memandangi foto Midoriya Izuku dengan tatapan lapar(?).

Menjadi satu-satunya seme mutlak Midoriya Izuku sepertinya lebih sulit daripada ujian praktik melawan para guru, _ne_?

.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kouhei**


End file.
